wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kerhonk
"Kerhonk" is the 24th episode of Season 1 of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on December 30, 2011. The episode was written and directed by Chris Kratt. In this episode, while trying to find out what is making a mysterious sound, the Kratt brothers stumble upon a proboscis monkey troop, and after they bump into each other, the leader of the troop activates their Creature Power Suits and pushes them into the mud. But when the leader injures itself while saving one of its members from being eaten by a gharial crocodile, Martin finds himself as the new leader of its troop. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers introduce primates with the cotton-topped tamarin. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. Aviva gives the Kratt brothers discs created with the DNA of an unknown animal, and after hearing a mysterious sound, the Kratt brothers swing through the canopy of the Bornean rain forest to find out the origin of the sound. Not long later, they find a proboscis monkey, which Martin names Schnozzle. After noticing the nose of the proboscis monkey in action, the Kratt brothers decide to find out what proboscis monkey noses are used for. While brachiating across the trees with Schnozzle's troop, Martin names one of the monkeys Nosey. The Kratt brothers then decide to show off their climbing moves but crash into each other and fall onto a branch. Schnozzle activates their Creature Power Suits by stepping on the activation buttons and afterwards pushes them into a puddle of mud at the bottom of the tree. The Kratt brothers climb up the tree and find Schnozzle's troop. The female monkeys caress them, but Schnozzle, thinking that the Kratt brothers are taking over his troop, scares them away. The Kratt brothers are about to return to the Tortuga when they notice a gharial crocodile sneaking upon Nosey. Schozzle attempts to save him, but before doing so, he falls off a branch and injures himself. The Kratt brothers split up: Chris takes Schnozzle back to the Tortuga while Martin stays to make sure Schnozzle's troop is okay. Martin first decides that the troop should eat leaves. He grabs a pile of leaves and eats them but spits the leaves out because they taste bad. He calls Chris, who is nearby with another proboscis monkey troop. The troop's leader challenges Martin to a fight over territory. Martin tries making a "kerhonk" with his nose. Although he does not come close, Martin is able to convince the leader that he is not worth fighting. Chris continues to follow his troop. The leader makes an alarm call with its nose and gathers the troop members after noticing a clouded leopard nearby. Chris tells Martin to look out for predators and make an alarm call when danger approaches. While Martin practices making an alarm call, Nosey tickles Martin's nose with his tail. Martin successfully makes a "kerhonk", and consequently the members of his troop climb to higher ground right before a clouded leopard appears from the thickets. Chris then appears and tells Martin to take the troop to the river bank for safety reasons. Once they reach the river bank, however, the troop jumps into the river and swims away. The Kratt brothers think that they are deserting them. Martin jumps into the river and follows the troop. Chris sees a gharial crocodile entering the river. After helping the troop across the river, Martin makes a "kerhonk" and scares the crocodile away. Once they reach the other side of the river, they find Aviva and Schnozzle, who is now reunited with his troop. The show transitions into the ending live action segment. The Kratt brothers describe the purpose of why some monkeys look unusual and do unusual things. Afterwards, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters Humans *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *[[Proboscis Monkey|'Proboscis Monkey']]: Schnozzle, Nosey *False Gharial (called Gharial) *Sulphur-crested Cockatoo *Sunda Clouded Leopard (called Clouded leopard) *Crested Serpent Eagle (called Serpent eagle) *Reticulated Python (called Python) Live-action Images Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Moose * Elk (called Deer) Live Action Note: Live action animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Red ruffed lemur * Ring tailed lemur * Macaque * Chimpanzee * Cotton-top tamarin * Boa constrictor (called Columbian boa constrictor) Trivia * The ecological topic shown in the cartoon segment is herbalism. Key Facts and Creature Moments * The proboscis monkey uses the sound made by its nose as a warning call and to communicate important information. * Other than its nose, a proboscis monkey can also swim, and its four-chambered stomach allows it to eat leaves that are hard to eat. Gallery wk1544.png wk1545.png wk1546.png wk1547.png wk1548.png wk1549.png wk1550.png wk1551.png wk1552.png|Aviva and Koki have to keep down… wk1553.png|…because Chris is flying tight above them. wk1554.png wk1555.png wk1556.png wk1557.png wk1558.png wk1559.png wk1560.png|Aviva is holding the unknown Creature Power Discs. wk1561.png|She is offering them to Chris and Martin. wk1562.png|Chris and Martin are holding the Power Discs. wk1563.png wk1564.png wk1565.png wk1566.png wk1567.png|Martin is telling Aviva, Koki and Jimmy that he has found the troop of Schnozzle, the proboscis monkey. wk1568.png wk1569.png|Chris is brachiating through the forest behind Schnozzle. wk1570.png|Martin is flying at a liane to follow Schnozzle. wk1571.png wk1572.png wk1573.png wk1574.png|Martin is crying… wk1575.png|…because the liane flight of him and Chris has got out of control. wk1576.png|Chris and Martin have just landed ruggedly on a tree. wk1577.png|Schnozzle is stepping on the activation buttons of Chris and Martin's Power Suits,… wk1578.png|…causing them to get… wk1579.png|…Proboscis Monkey… wk1580.png|…Power. wk1581.png wk1582.png|Chris and Martin have just fallen into a mud puddle. wk1583.png wk1584.png wk1585.png wk1586.png wk1587.png wk1588.png wk1589.png wk1590.png wk1591.png|Schnozzle is threatening Chris and Martin,… wk1592.png|…but they can't deactivate Proboscis Monkey Power, so they are in danger! wk1593.png wk1594.png wk1595.png wk1596.png wk1597.png|Schnozzle has just got injured, so he needs help. wk1598.png wk1599.png wk1600.png wk1601.png|Chris has arrived in the Tortuga with Schnozzle. wk1602.png wk1603.png wk1604.png|Chris hasn't got a proboscis nose anymore… wk1605.png|…because Aviva has deactivated his Power Suit. wk1606.png wk1607.png wk1608.png wk1609.png wk1610.png wk1611.png wk1612.png wk1613.png wk1614.png wk1615.png wk1916.png wk1917.png wk1618.png|Aviva is exhibiting that a guitar is a resonance thing like a proboscis monkey nose. wk1619.png wk1620.png wk1621.png wk1622.png wk1623.png wk1624.png wk1625.png wk1626.png wk1628.png wk1627.png wk1629.png wk1630.png wk1631.png wk1632.png wk1633.png wk1634.png wk1635.png wk1636.png wk1637.png wk1638.png wk1639.png wk1640.png wk1641.png wk1642.png|Chris is exhausted. wk1643.png wk1644.png wk1645.png wk1646.png|Martin and the proboscis monkey troopare getting chased by a gharial crocodile. wk1647.png|Chris is looking for his Crocodile Power Disc. wk1648.png wk1649.png|Chris has found it! wk1650.png wk1652.png wk1653.png|Chris in Crocodile Power wk1654.png wk1655.png wk1656.png wk1657.png wk1658.png References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes written by Chris Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Chris Kratt Category:Edited Episodes